The Rise of Team Agony
by deadlyninjapirate
Summary: When the crime syndicate Team Agony begin to capture legendary Pokémon and abuse their powers for nefarious purposes, a trainer will set out to stop them. Along the way he will gain familiar allies and dangerous foes. Rated M due to later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Pokémon Trainers and the Temple of the Sea

Clouds drifted lazily across the sky, occasionally covering the sun. Whenever the sun was not being hidden from sight, it beamed down on to the world below, covering it in intense heat. A small breeze attempted to bring a little comfort to the people on the ground, but it was no match for the power of the sun.

On a beach, a male trainer with red hair was having a training session with his Pokémon. The trainer wore black jeans and trainers and a red t-shirt. A black jumper with a red stripe across the chest was tied around his waist. He pulled out a red and white sphere from his bag and threw it into the air.

"Go, Tyranitar!" the trainer exclaimed, as the Poké Ball opened and unleashed the Pokémon within. A huge green Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon appeared to have rock like skin and emanated power. Around Tyranitar, the sand from the beach rose into the air and became a vicious sandstorm.

"At least your Sand Stream ability is still working..." the trainer said as he covered his eyes, "OK, Tyranitar, let's see how far your Earthquake has progressed!"

In response to the trainer, Tyranitar slammed its tail down onto the ground. The ground trembled violently, almost knocking the trainer of his feet.

A few metres along the beach, another trainer was strolling along. She had brown hair and was wearing a green bandanna. She was also wearing an orange-red vest with a black collar, black bike shorts, black socks and red and white trainers. When the sudden sandstorm had occurred, she threw one of her Poké Balls and released a Pokémon to protect her.

"Snorlax, a little cover, please!" she said as the giant sleeping Pokémon materialized from its Poké Ball, "I want to know where this came from!"

The tremors from Tyranitar's Earthquake knocked the female trainer to the ground with a lot of force. She recalled Snorlax to its Poké Ball and lay still for a few moments whilst she recovered.

"Hey! You OK?" Sorry about that, my Tyranitar is awfully powerful!" the male trainer exclaimed, running over the female trainer and offering her a hand up.

"Ow... thanks," the female trainer said as she took the male trainer's hand and pulled herself up to her feet, "I see what you mean about Tyranitar's power. I guess Tyranitar is also responsible for the sandstorm."

"I didn't think anyone else was around... anyway, my name is Red. What's yours?"

"I'm May, a co-ordinator from Petalburg City," she responded, "Wait, I've heard that name before... The Kanto Champion who disappeared from Mt. Silver..."

"No, same name, different guy. I'm more deserving of the name, anyway, with the red hair and all."

"Oh," May replied, "Hey, can I see your other Pokémon?"

Red nodded, and threw five Poké Balls into the air, each one releasing a different Pokémon.

"So, there's Empoleon, Gallade, Honchkrow, Abomasnow and Manaphy," Red said as the Pokémon appeared.

May stood still, staring at Manaphy in almost disbelief, "Wh... when did you get Manaphy?"

Recalling all the Pokémon except the small blue Manaphy, Red explained to May about receiving an egg from Pokémon Rangers whom hailed from the Fiore region. May listened to Red's tale, whilst Manaphy decided to become acquainted with May. After Red had finished his story, he stood up to leave when Manaphy pointed out to sea.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy exclaimed as if it was begging to go out to sea.

"Err... well I can't refuse you, although I'm not going to enjoy this journey much," Red said.

"I have a feeling Manaphy will want us to go swimming," May said, "Lucky I have swimming gear!"

May disappeared from sight for a few moments, and then returned wearing a red bikini. Red had got changed into a pair of swimming shorts and acquired a boat. Upon seeing May returning, Red suddenly felt happy about going out to sea.

"Heh, looks like this is going to be an enjoyable journey after all," Red muttered under his breath, before jumping into the boat. Manaphy followed suit, with May placing their bags in the boat then stepping in herself. With all their preparations complete, they set off onto the vast sea.

A few hours later, the sun set on the horizon. Red and May sat back and admired the sight, with Manaphy keeping a careful eye on the sea.

"That's beautiful," May said, in awe of the setting sun.

Red, who had gotten lost in the moment replied, "Not as beautiful as y..."

"Manaphy!" Manaphy exclaimed, diving into the sea.

Red swiftly grabbed a couple of devices designed to help humans breathe underwater and handed one to May. Both trainers grabbed one of their own Poké Balls each and released a water Pokémon into the sea.

"Ready for a swim, Empoleon?" Red said, diving into the sea and grabbing Empoleon's back.

"Let's go Blastoise," May said, following Red.

Manaphy surfaced whilst Red and May put the breathing devices into their mouths, then dived back into the sea. Blastoise and Empoleon followed suit, dragging their owners into the murky depths. Manaphy led the group down and down, deeper into the sea. Wild water Pokémon continued to swim through the sea, ignoring the newcomers and continued with their lives as if nothing was going on. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the group came upon an amazing sight.

What seemed to be a giant air bubble lay at the bottom of the sea. Inside the bubble was what looked like an ancient castle. Although it may have been ancient, the way it had been conserved made it appear as if it had just been built. Spires of every size rose up from the building.

Manaphy led the group into the air bubble and to the front entrance of the castle.

"This is the Temple of the Sea," May explained, "This is interesting, I last saw Manaphy here."

"Umm... Manaphy's over there," Red replied pointing at his Manaphy, "with another Manaphy, it seems."

May looked in the direction Red was pointing, and tears of joy filled her eyes. She ran over to the other Manaphy, whom jumped into her arms.

"May!" the Manaphy exclaimed.

"Whoa, it can talk!" Red observed.

"Happy! Happy! Love you!" Manaphy said.

"Although it appears its vocabulary is limited..." Red trailed off.

Before May could say anything, both Manaphys were urging them to go back to the surface. Without any hesitation, both Manaphys, Red, Empoleon, May and Blastoise swam back to their boat.

Once they had reached the boat, the new Manaphy watched as Red returned Empoleon and his Manaphy to their Poké Balls. Having seen this, Manaphy used its Heart Swap technique to switch bodies with May.

"Huh? Did you suddenly have a growth spurt, Red?" May said from Manaphy's body.

"That trip underwater doesn't seem to have affected my mental health in a positive way," Red replied, bewildered. He watched as May, or Manaphy in May's body, took an empty Poké Ball out of her bag and used it to capture Manaphy. A split second before the Poké Ball hit Manaphy, May and Manaphy returned to their original bodies.

"What happened?" May said, "Oh, I know! I caught Manaphy!"

"Oh, er... yeah, OK," Red responded still confused by the event.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Decisive Battle! Trainer vs. Co-ordinator!

The sky gave off an orange glow as the sun continued to set. The light reflected off the water, bathing the area in a luminescent glow, which seemed almost eerie. A gentle breeze caressed the travelers as they continued their journey towards the shore. A couple of clouds hung in the air, as if they wouldn't move until the sun had disappeared.

As a beach formed on the horizon, Red spotted an interesting scene. He could just make out two Pokémon trainers having two-on-two battle. As the boat came closer, Red could pick out the Pokémon they were using. A smartly dressed male trainer with spiky silver hair seemed to be directing two Dragon-type Pokémon, Salamence and Garchomp. He was battling a young female trainer with dark blue hair, who was using Empoleon and Lopunny. The girl wore a white hat with a pink Poké Ball print on it, and a black dress with a pink jagged on the skirt. She also had a white undershirt under the dress, and a red scarf around her neck. She also had pink boots and black socks that went up to her knees. Her hair was held up by two gold hair clips either side of her face.

"Hey, May, looks like a battle," Red stated, "I'm gonna go and check it out when hit the shore."

"That girl looks like someone I know," May said, squinting in the direction of the battle, "Could it be? Is that Dawn?"

"I guess I know who to cheer for now," Red replied as the boat stopped on the sand of the beach. Jumping over the side, he ran towards the battle to observe. As he drew closer, something felt strange.

"Don't resist, otherwise it'll hurt more," the male trainer said, "I hope you'll respect this advice, I, Ryuu, have given to you."

"I won't let you take me anywhere!" Dawn replied, preparing for the trainer's attacks.

"Hmph, I told you not resist, but you aren't listening. Garchomp and Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

Red watched as the two Dragon Pokémon fired a beam of horrifically intense energy. Almost before he could react, the beam had hit both of Dawn's Pokémon. However, the beam continued to travel, right into Dawn. The impact of the sheer force sent her flying a few hundred metres, and knocked her unconscious instantly. Red could see blood trickle down Dawn's face as she skidded to an abrupt halt on the sand.

May had arrived just in time to see the attack, and she could barely move due to what she had seen.

"May, tend to Dawn, I'm gonna deal with this guy," Red ordered, before taking off towards the male trainer.

"Huh, I don't know why Hachiro wants this girl, she seems pathetically weak. Oh well, orders are orders." Ryuu said, before attempting to walk towards Dawn.

"Ice Beam!"

"Wha..? I can't move!" Ryuu said, frozen to the ground by the attack.

"Now use Flash Cannon!"

A ball of energy smashed into the trainer's chest and sent him flying miles away. Red watched as he disappeared into the distance, and then returned Empoleon to its Poké Ball. After that he ran over to Dawn and May.

"She's beat up pretty bad," May said as Red arrived, "We'll have to take her to a hospital."

At the hospital, Red and May decided to stay until she had recovered. A doctor informed them that Dawn would make a full recovery.

During one night, Dawn woke up and tried to recall what had happened. As she thought back to the events of that day, Red came into the room.

"Er.. oh... you're awake..." Red said shyly, "May requested that I patch up your dress for some reason. That Hyper Beam that hit you messed it up a bit." Seeing the look Dawn was giving him, he added: "I haven't tried anything, I swear."

As Red held up her dress, Dawn realized she was only in her underwear. Although Red was making an effort not to look, Dawn screamed anyway.

"Hey, keep it down!" May said, entering the room as well.

"H... h... h..." Red stammered, embarrassed by the fact May was in her underwear as well, "I'm going to bed now!"

The next morning, Red and May returned to Dawn's room. Red was reluctant to go in, so he followed May in. Dawn was sat, staring out of the window. When she heard Red and May come in, she turned around.

"Hi, May," she said, "How about an introduction for your friend?"

"OK, this is Red. He's a Pokémon Trainer who seems to have performed several admirable feats during his journeys. He's also not the Red you think he is."

"Nice to meet you, Red, not the one from Pallet Town who disappeared from Mt. Silver," Dawn said, "I'm Dawn, a Co-ordinator from Twinleaf Town."

"From Sinnoh, huh? Quite a nice place," Red said, "Oh yeah, by the way, these guys have been waiting for you to wake up."

Dawn looked and saw Empoleon, Mamoswine, Lopunny, Ambipom, Leafeon and Pachirisu. A big grin spread over her face, and she thanked Red and May for looking after them whilst she was out of action. The three trainers continued to talk for most of the morning. Eventually, Red told the others he was going to leave, and everyone said their farewells.

As Red reached the exit of the city, a flying Pokémon captured his interest. He looked up to see a Charizard with a trainer riding it. He watched as it flew into the heart of the city and started setting everything alight with its flame breath. As he watched, the Charizard set the hospital he had just left May and Dawn at on fire.

"Oh, not good," Red said before taking off towards the hospital.

As Red came closer to the hospital, two high pressure jets of water shattered a window into tiny pieces. Red recognized that as two Hydro Pump attacks, and sent his Honchkrow up to see who was in the building. Red sent out Manaphy and Empoleon and used their water attacks to douse the flames.

Inside the building, May watched as Dawn recalled her Empoleon to its Poké Ball and keeled over. May attempted to resist the urge to do the same, although she did recall Blastoise. Before May could do match else, she felt herself falling. Without any other feeling, she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - S.S. Whirl

Outside the hospital, a dark scene loomed. The sunlight was blocked by the smoke from the charred remains of the city, making it appear it was evening when it was actually the middle of the day. Inside the hospital, nurses and doctors ran back and forth, tending to the people who had been injured due to the fire.

May was sat in a chair in one corridor, keeping an eye out for the nurse that was treating Dawn. As she grew ever more anxious, the nurse appeared from around the corner. May instantly jumped to her feet.

"Is Dawn alright?" May said.

"Your friend is just fine. She will need to spend some more time at the hospital before we can discharge her, but otherwise, she'll make a full recovery," the nurse replied.

"That's good news then," a voice from behind May said. May turned around and saw Red standing behind her, "You know, if our Pokémon and myself had been further away from you, things may have ended disastrously."

May threw her arms around Red and sobbed "Thank you!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Red replied, slightly flustered by May's reaction.

"Dawn's awake now, I think you should go see her," the nurse suggested.

Red set off towards Dawn, whilst May wiped her eyes and attempted to make herself presentable. Before she went, the nurse offered her a pearl of wisdom.

"That Red seems to be quite a trainer. I wouldn't mind traveling with someone that strong and devoted." The nurse winked at May, and then walked off to continue looking after her patients.

By Dawn's bed, her Pokémon had gathered. Dawn's Pachirisu had climbed onto her bed and Dawn was petting it, happy to see her Pokémon were unharmed.

"Hope you don't mind, but your Pokémon were under my care whilst you were out of it. They seem incredibly well conditioned," Red said, arriving at the happy scene, "You know, this seems to be a second home to you..."

"Thank you," Dawn replied, "You're right, I do seem to be here quite a lot."

May walked into the room, pulled up a chair and sat down beside Dawn's bed. She stared out the window at the scene that the fire had created. It had drawn a lot of attention from the people within the city, particularly the media. However, things had settled down rather quickly, as no one was seriously harmed.

"It's scary to think that we may have never left this place..." May said, drifting in to a deep thought.

Hours passed as the group recounted stories about their travels, until Red and May were told to leave, due to visiting hours being over. Dawn insisted she was fine, and persuaded the doctors to discharge her. The three trainers found a hotel to rest in overnight.

As the sun rose over the city, bringing early morning light to the place, Red woke up. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that someone had slipped something under his door. When he investigated, he discovered they were three tickets for a cruise ship named 'S.S. Whirl'. After pocketing them, Red went downstairs and made himself some toast for breakfast.

Not long after Red had finished eating, May and Dawn came downstairs, and they ate breakfast as well. Red flicked through the TV channels, seeing if he could spy anything interesting. Within a couple of seconds, Red discovered a program about the S.S. Whirl.

"Due to set sail today, the S.S. Whirl is a luxury cruise liner with several facilities that are enjoyable for the whole family. There is a swimming pool on the deck, to a bar below decks. The ship also has hundreds of luxurious rooms if the lucky people who are sailing on it appreciate sleeping."

As the TV continued to advertise the ships fabulous facilities, Dawn, whom was watching with interest, pointed her spoon at the TV.

"I would love to go on that, or any cruise ship. I wonder who those lucky people are who get to go on it?"

"Us," Red replied, holding the tickets he had obtained in the air, "There's three here, one for each of us."

Dawn rushed over to Red and embraced, saying 'Thank you!' several times.

Red, who was still holding the tickets in the air, said, "Calm down, I didn't acquire these from any sellers or anything like that. They were just slipped under the door to my room."

"That's strange..." May said, "But I'm just gonna accept it, me and Dawn need a break."

A few hours later, Red, May and Dawn arrived at the harbour where the S.S. Whirl was docked. The harbour was filled with groups of trainers, some of whom who showing off their Pokémon, others just waiting to get on the ship. Eventually, Red, May and Dawn were allowed on to the ship.

"My name is Hachiro, I will be keeping watch over the ship and its passengers. Tickets, please," said a man wearing a blue uniform and black shades that completely hid his eyes. He also wore a blue hat with a small Poké Ball symbol. Underneath the hat, he had short brown hair that had no shape. The three trainers each handed over their tickets and proceeded on to the ship. The group perched by a railing, which Red sat upon.

Red examined the other trainers who were getting on the ship. He had a feeling each of them was skilled, and many battles would take place on the ship. As Red was lost in thought, Dawn asked if he wanted to go to the pool with May and herself.

"I've got something I want to check," Red said, "I'll be there later."

Red could feel something was wrong and he considered leaving the ship. However, before he had a chance to go, the ship set off, as if someone wanted him to stay.

Before May and Dawn could get changed into their swimming gear, they were searching for somewhere to put their bags. Hachiro was now taking bags and storing them for the trainers. May and Dawn handed over their bags after they had got changed, then dived into the swimming pool.

Below decks, Red was navigating his way through lots of large crates. He noticed that a group of Magnemite seemed to be patrolling the area, so he carefully slipped by each one until he came to an area where the bags from trainers where being held. Footsteps grew louder, so Red ducked behind a crate and listened.

"Boss, we are now in position, and we have three more trainers' Pokémon to acquire," the first voice said.

"I have two more sets of Pokémon here," came the reply. Red peeked at the two talking and saw Hachiro hold up May's and Dawn's bags. "Unfortunately, we won't have time to go after the last one, so we'll have to make do."

Whilst Red had been listening in on the conversation, a Magnemite had descended in front of him. Red turned around and was greeted by the sight of the Magnemite.

"Wah!" Red exclaimed, then started running, avoiding the Magnemite's Thundershock attack. As Red ran, a Magnezone seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Up on the deck, the passengers were being panicked by an alarm. May and Dawn questioned Hachiro, who had hastily returned to the deck to ensure everyone that everything was fine.

"What's that sound?" they quizzed him.

"It's just a new system we're testing," he replied coolly and calmly. He then went to reassure the other passengers.

"Something's fishy," May said. Dawn nodded, and both started searching for Red.

Meanwhile, Red had run out of options, so he called out Tyranitar.

"Well, this might not end well, but, Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" Red exclaimed.

Tyranitar slammed down it's tail on the floor, causing the entire ship to shake violently. The wooden floor splintered into tiny pieces, and large chunks of it smashed across Magnezone, knocking it into submission. Red returned Tyranitar to its Poké Ball and grabbed May and Dawn's bags, and then rushed onto the deck.

"May! Dawn! They've got something planned, and it's not good! Their using other people's Pokémon to do it!" Red exclaimed, spotting the two girls. He handed them their bags and was just about to set off in search of the boat's captain when a large silhouette in the water caught his attention.

"That's... Is that..?" Red questioned.

Before they knew it, the legendary Pokémon Kyogre had surfaced, and was being attacked by several Pokémon, who were being used against their will. Several Poké Balls were hurled towards the Pokémon, but they all just bounced off, having no effect.

"I'll deal with Kyogre! You two free those Pokémon!" Red exclaimed, releasing Manaphy and Empoleon into the sea, and diving in afterwards.

"Come on!" May said, both girls rushing to the changing rooms to put their casual clothes back on. Afterwards, May, her Blaziken, Dawn and her Empoleon arrived at the scene where the Pokémon were being forced to fight.

"You know, Pokémon are easier to capture when they're sleeping," May said.

"Also, Ultra Balls have a better catch rate," Dawn knowingly added.

Hachiro faced the two girls and pulled out two Poké Balls. He ordered his henchmen to continue to try and capture Kyogre whilst he battled the two girls. Before he could send out his Pokémon, one of his henchmen shouted: "Sir! We have an uninvited guest!"

May, Dawn and the ticket collector looked in the direction the grunt was pointing. They were greeted by the sight of Red and his Manaphy and Empoleon standing on top of Kyogre.

"I'd sort of think about leaving Kyogre alone, now," Red yelled to the crew of the ship, "I think its getting annoyed!"

Ignoring Red's warning, the grunts continued their capture attempt, still failing miserably.

Before anyone could react, a mass tidal wave rose in front of the ship, threatening to engulf it. May thought she glimpsed Red holding an Ultra Ball, before everyone was swept up in the wave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Seasides and Contests!

"Urgh... Where am I? Man, my clothes are soaking..." Red said, waking up on a sandy beach. May and Dawn stood over him, both wearing bikinis.

"We're on a beach," May replied, "I think we should take a break and wait for our clothes to dry..."

Red got to his feet and fished around in his bag and discovered a dry t-shirt and pair of jeans. He found a secluded spot and got changed, then hung his wet clothes beside May and Dawn's stuff on a makeshift washing line.

"OK, so we're on a beach..." Red stated, "A beach in where?"

"I dunno," Dawn replied, "By the way, what happened with Kyogre?"

"It let me capture it," Red replied, "I don't plan on using it for evil, so I captured to keep it safe from those thugs."

May and Dawn's jaws dropped in disbelief. "You captured a legendary Pokémon?"

Red nodded. After a while, the group decided to let their Pokémon out to enjoy some R and R. Pachirisu, Lopunny, May's Manaphy, Ambipom, Leafeon and Mamoswine set off building a sandcastle. Red's Manaphy and Empoleon, Blastoise and Dawn's Empoleon swam in the sea, racing each other. Tyranitar and Venusaur were having a sparring match, with Abomasnow, Gallade, Honckrow, Glaceon and Blaziken cheering them on. Snorlax had found a comfortable patch of sand and dozed off.

As the Pokémon enjoyed themselves, Red studied the area. He felt it was familiar, a feeling which Dawn felt with him. May had no clue about their location, but she was enjoying the sunshine rather than worrying. Eventually, Red figured out where they were.

"We're in Sinnoh," he announced, "and if I remember correctly, there's a Super Contest in Hearthome City in a few days. If we travel now, we'll make it in time."

"Let's go, then!" Dawn said eagerly, excited at the prospect of adding another Ribbon to her collection.

"Wow, she's eager," May said, as both girls got their dry clothes from the makeshift washing line.

As the sun set, the group stopped at a relatively clear area and thought about resting for the night.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp!" Red exclaimed.

"One problem..." May said.

"NO TENT!" both the girls yelled at him.

"We'll just have to sleep rough..." Red muttered. May and Dawn's response to this left Red with several bruises.

After a lot of travelling and rough nights, the group eventually reached Hearthome City, where there was a lot of excitement surrounding the upcoming Contest. After the group made a reservation in the hotel, Red watched as the two coordinators conditioned their Pokémon, preparing for the upcoming Contest. Red told them that he'd register them as they were hard at work, and they agreed and thanked him.

At the registration counter, Red registered May and Dawn. A television program caught his attention.

"There have been reports of a green dragon like Pokémon attacking various areas in the Hoenn region. No one seems to have been injured, but judging by the flight path of the Pokémon, it may end up over Sinnoh. The Hoenn police force are trying to deal with it, but they will leave it be if it leaves Hoenn."

Bearing the news broadcast in mind, Red returned to May and Dawn and told them about it.

"Green dragon?" Dawn wondered aloud, "Which Pokémon could that be?"

"Sounds familiar," May replied, "But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Don't worry about it, there's a Contest to be won," Red said.

The next day heralded the open ceremony of the Contest. After introductions and explanations, the Appeal Round began. May was the first co-ordinator up. She sent out Blastoise, and told it to use Aqua Tail. Blastoise held itself up with one hand, and water swirled around its tail. After a large volume of water had built up, Blastoise slammed its tail into the ground, making a wave spread outwards from itself. The audience was amazed by Blastoise's sheer power and the way its attacks showed off its beauty. The audience cheered, and the judges gave their comments, all of which were positive.

Dawn was the second co-ordinator to take the stage. She sent out Empoleon, and had it use Whirlpool. A large whirling pool of water appeared in the middle of the stage. Dawn got Empoleon to use Drill Peck straight through the middle of the Whirlpool. The force of the Whirlpool sent Empoleon spinning high into the air, where it stopped spinning and spread its wings out for everyone to see. The audience cheered at the appeal and the judges made positive comments.

In the waiting room, coordinators left one by one to make an appeal. When Dawn came back, May went over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Red anywhere? He's missed our appeals," May said.

"He could've had some decency and watched us..." Dawn started before the announcer interrupted her.

"The next co-ordinator is Red!"

May and Dawn looked at each other in disbelief, then watched the screen showing the appeal platform. Sure enough, Red stepped out on to the stage, and sent out Manaphy.

"Manaphy, use Surf!" Red commanded.

Manaphy obeyed, and a large body of water formed in the arena. Manaphy surfed on the top of it.

"Now Ice Beam, followed by Grass Knot!"

Manaphy froze the huge wave of water, and followed it up with several long blades of grass growing out of the ground. The grass wrapped around the massive ice block and compressed it, making it crack. After a couple of seconds, the entire ice block shattered in to millions of tiny pieces, falling to the ground like diamond dust. The audience gave a huge cheer for the appeal, and the judges made extremely positive comments.

Back in the waiting room, May and Dawn greeted Red with a warm welcome. They both told him how amazed they were at his performance. The MC of the Contest cut their conversation short with an announcement.

"Now we will reveal the top eight coordinators who have made it into the contest battle round! Keep your eyes on the screen! And..."

Eight faces appeared on the screen. The first, second and third co-ordinators through were Red, May and Dawn respectively. Five other faces were also on the board. Two girls and three boys had also been put through. Several co-ordinators who didn't make it through grumbled and found empty seats among the audience to watch the remainder of the competition.

"Now, the next rounds are battles! We'll shuffle the board and see who will have to face who for a chance to win the Hearthome Ribbon!" The MC announced. On the screen, the faces became hidden as if they were cards, and they moved around. As the matchups were revealed, Red, May and Dawn were relieved to discover they weren't facing each other yet.

"Hey, I'm first up..." Red observed, "My opponent is a girl. Ah, I guess I should be weary, after all this is a Contest and not a regular battle. Well, here I go."

Red stepped out on to the stage and faced his opponent. His opponent was a female co-ordinator of about average height. She had brown hair and was wearing a white hat with a Poké Ball motif, a blue top, a red pleated skirt, blue socks and white shoes red stripes across them. She immediately sent out Poliwhirl and Red deftly followed suit, sending out Gallade.

"Red vs. Leaf! Begin!" the MC announced.

Both Pokémon immediately leapt into action. Red commanded Gallade to use its Leaf Blade attack. Leaf responded by telling Poliwhirl to dodge and counter with Mud Bomb. Poliwhirl obeyed and leapt into the air. It showered Gallade with several small balls of mud that exploded on impact. One hit Gallade across his face and left him blind.

Up on the big screen above the battle, Red's points meter became lower. Leaf had decided to take advantage of Gallade's blind state.

"Use Hydro Pump!" she ordered.

Poliwhirl blasted a high pressure jet of water right at Gallade.

"Psycho Cut! Dead ahead!" Red exclaimed.

Gallade responded to Red's directions and sent a blade of psychic energy straight forward. It sliced through the Hydro Pump attack, negating it and hit Poliwhirl directly.

"Now, use Close Combat!" Red ordered.

Gallade leapt towards Poliwhirl, who was still slightly dazed from the Psycho Cut attack.

"Dodge!" Leaf called out. Poliwhirl responded at the last second, dodging the attack by inches.

Red smiled at the reaction then calmly said "Leaf Blade to the left."

Gallade swung its elbow blades to the left and hit Poliwhirl with the full force of the grass attack. Poliwhirl was sent flying into the wall, where it flopped on to the floor.

"The winner of this match is Red! He moves on to the next round!" the MC announced.

Red waved to the cheering crowd, then returned to the waiting room, and sat down next to May and Dawn.

"No matter what, in the next round, two of us will be paired up for a battle next round if you two win," Red stated.

"It doesn't matter what happens, we're all here to have fun," May responded.

"Well, you're up next," Dawn said, "I wonder what your opponent will use?"

"One way to find out..." May said, leaving the waiting room to go to the stage.

On the stage, May faced her opponent. She was a young woman wearing a low cut dress and had black hair. Her Pokémon of choice was Leafeon, the grass type evolution of Eevee.

May sent out Glaceon, whom had the type advantage over Leafeon.

"Begin!" the MC announced.

"OK Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" May commanded.

Several shards of ice formed in front of Glaceon, and then they flew straight at Leafeon. The other co-ordinator had ordered Leafeon to dodge the attack. After leaping into the air, Leafeon used its leaf-like tail to hit Glaceon with a Leaf Blade attack. Glaceon was sent flying across the arena, where it skidded to a halt. Points were deducted from May's total.

Leafeon's speed had come as a surprise to May, whom was racking her brains for a new strategy to take out her opponent. An idea came to her within seconds.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on the ground!" May exclaimed.

Glaceon leapt into the air and fired a beam of ice at the ground. The entire area became coated in a sheet of ice. Glaceon gracefully fell back to the ground, landing perfectly on the ice. However, Leafeon was struggling to remain on all fours.

"Iron Tail, Glaceon!" May ordered.

"Use Leaf Blade!" May's opponent cried.

Both Pokémon's tails met with ferocious power. For what seemed like a while, but was a split second, both Pokémon froze where they were. With a smash, shards of ice were sent flying everywhere, obscuring everyone's vision of the two Pokémon. After the area had cleared, Glaceon was sitting triumphantly over an unconscious Leafeon.

"May moves on to the next round!" the MC announced upon seeing the result of the battle.

Back in the waiting room, Dawn was pacing back and forth, awaiting her match.

"Now you need to just get through, Dawn," Red said.

"What if I don't?" Dawn replied, slightly nervous.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it," May said, entering the waiting room fresh from her victory.

Dawn brightened up and thanked May for the confidence boost. A news bulletin on the monitor caught the attention of everyone in the waiting room.

"Reports of a vicious flying Pokémon heading towards Hearthome City have been flooding in. Currently, it is a few miles away from Hearthome and the Sinnoh police force are keeping a close eye on the situation. We will bring you pictures of the event as soon as we obtain them." the newsreader on the screen announced.

The image on the screen flicked to the next match up. Dawn was against a male co-ordinator with spiky hair.

"I'm up next!" Dawn exclaimed before rushing to the stage. Upon her arrival, Dawn's opponent stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. The thoughts running through his head were: 'Wow! My opponent! She's beautiful!"

"I'll tell you what," the guy said, returning to the real world, "if I win this, how about you become my sl... assistant!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn replied uncomfortably, before sending out her Ambipom.

Dawn's opponent sent out Absol, and the battle began.

"Double Hit, Ambipom!" Dawn commanded.

Ambipom obeyed the command, hitting Absol with both of its tails, one after the other. Absol was knocked across the arena. Points were deducted from Dawn's opponent.

"We must win, Absol! Use Night Slash!" Dawn's opponent responded to the attack.

Absol slashed across Ambipom with its horn, knocking Ambipom to the ground. Points were deducted from Dawn.

"Ambipom, use Focus Punch!" Dawn ordered.

The hands at the ends of Ambipom's tails glowed white, and it smashed them into Absol. The sheer force of the attack knocked Absol across the battle arena where it smashed into the wall. Despite the ferocity of the attack, Absol managed to remain standing. Absol's trainer ordered it to use Psycho Cut. Absol flung a blade of psychic energy towards Ambipom, who dodged it using the Double Team technique.

"Now, use Last Resort!" Dawn exclaimed.

Both of Ambipom's tails smashed into Absol from above. The force of the blow left a small crater, in which Absol was lying unconscious.

"Dawn wins the round! She makes it through!" the MC announced.

In the waiting room, Dawn was being hassled by her opponent.

"Please, please, please let me travel with you!" he begged.

"The battles we have seen are no walk in the park," said Red, whom had been standing nearby, listening in. "I highly doubt you would be able to make it outside of Hearthome if you travel with us."

"But..." the man began.

"Your presence is not required or wanted. It's a no," Red interrupted.

Before the co-ordinator could protest, the final round came to an end, almost as fast as it had started. The screen displayed the semi-final matchups. Red and May were against each other, with Dawn against the winner of the last round.

"I won't lose!" Red and May said to each other, simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Dawn had noticed an odd aura about her opponent. Something didn't strike quite right with her. Before anyone could do anything, a news bulletin appeared on screen.

"The flying Pokémon has now arrived over Hearthome City. It seems to be enraged, and trying to destroy the city!" the announcer announced. On the screen, a silhouette of the Pokémon was visible.

"I'm sorry May, but I'm dropping out of the Contest!" Red said, before leaving the Contest Hall.

"Wait! You can't..." May said before she realized Red had disappeared

"May, do you know that Pokémon?" Dawn asked, pointing at the screen.

May looked at it for a couple of seconds, and then realization hit her.

"That's the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza!" May exclaimed, "But why is it here in Sinnoh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Rayquaza

Above Hearthome City, the sky was blue, only marred by the legendary dragon, Rayquaza. As Rayquaza came closer to the city, the wind seemed to stop. On the ground, Red looked up at the Pokémon.

"Something's following it!" Red exclaimed, spotting a helicopter pursuing Rayquaza, "OK, Honchkrow, I need you to use Drill Peck to take that helicopter out of the sky!"

Honchkrow came forth from its ball, and soared into the sky. Red had noticed the helicopter was launching Poké Balls at Rayquaza, although the capture attempts were failing.

"Gallade, I'm gonna need your help as well!" Red said, releasing Gallade, "Do you think you can hit the thing on Rayquaza's head?"

Red had noticed a small flashing device which had been implanted on to Rayquaza's head. He was sure that it was the cause of Rayquaza's violent behaviour.

After lining up for the attack, Gallade nodded.

"Great! Now, use Psycho Cut!" Red commanded.

Gallade flung a blade of psychic energy directly at the device, but it disappeared into thin air before it came into contact with its target. Gallade tried a few more shots, but failed to hit the device. Rayquaza then ascended higher into the air, moving out of range of all of Red's Pokémon's attacks. Red recalled Gallade, and started considering a different course of action.

Meanwhile, Honchkrow had caught up with the helicopter. It flew alongside for a couple of seconds, before facing the helicopter and rapidly spinning. Honchkrow used the spinning momentum and sharp beak to pierce right through the helicopter. Smoke started pouring out of the holes Honchkrow created, whilst Honchkrow returned to its owner. The helicopter's blades stopped dead, and the helicopter descended to Earth, with the pilot still inside.

"Good job, Honchkrow!" Red remarked upon the Pokémon's return, "I need another favour, though."

Before Red could say anything else, the helicopter's pilot ejected from the doomed helicopter, and floated down to the ground with a parachute. The pilot wore a familiar blue uniform, blue hat with a Poké Ball motif and shades.

"I control Rayquaza now! Destroy him!" the man shouted, pointing at Red. Rayquaza responded, flying down to where Red was standing, charging a beam. It also appeared to be fighting against the mind control, which would explain its violent behaviour and the reason Team Agony were trying to capture it.

"Manaphy, Ice Beam!" Red exclaimed, throwing Manaphy's Poké Ball. Manaphy burst out and fired a beam of ice directly at Rayquaza. Rayquaza shot off its own beam and the two energies collided. Within seconds, Rayquaza's attack was frozen.

"In terms of power, my Manaphy is almost unrivaled!" Red exclaimed, returning Manaphy and running along the makeshift ice bridge. Before Red could get close enough to Rayquaza, it flew into the air once more.

"Honchkrow, I need a lift!" Red cried. Honchkrow grabbed Red's hand with its talons and effortlessly lifted him into the air. Honchkrow carried Red to just over Rayquaza.

"Close enough! Honchkrow, drop me!" Red said, preparing to land. Honchkrow let go of Red, who landed on Rayquaza's head.

"Now, Gallade, destroy the device!" Red said, sending out Gallade.

Meanwhile, in the Contest Hall, the timer had just reached zero.

"I guess we're evenly matched," May said, worn out from her intense contest battle with Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn panted, sweating from the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen please do not panic, but we must evacuate the Contest Hall," the MC announced.

"I wonder what the reason for that is?" May wondered out loud.

"Rayquaza's coming this way!" Dawn cried, pointing at the green dragon Pokémon advancing closer to the stadium.

"Someone's standing on its head!" May observed, "I bet their responsible for Rayquaza's behaviour!"

As Rayquaza drew closer, the two coordinators stood waiting, clutching a Poké Ball each.

"I don't think so," said Dawn's previous opponent, whom she had defeated, "look again."

Dawn and May both squinted at the figure, and instantly recognized him. Red stood on Rayquaza's head, waiting for it to stop over the Contest Hall, close to the ground. Red jumped off Rayquaza and threw an Ultra Ball at it in mid air. Upon landing, Red caught the Ultra Ball, which was then sent to Red's PC Storage System.

"Hello girls," Red said, "Rayquaza's safe now, its in the PC Storage System."

After the girls spent a couple of seconds recovering from the shock of their friend arriving on a legendary Pokémon and capturing it, Dawn started thinking aloud.

"First it was Kyogre, and now it's Rayquaza..."

"We need to go to Hoenn!" Red cut across Dawn.

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asked.

"Groudon!" May replied.

After the girls swiftly changed out of their contest dresses into their traveling clothes, the group set off to find the fastest way to reach Hoenn. May seemed to be leading the charge and Red couldn't help but notice her determination.


End file.
